Joshua Juritin
Biography Joshua Juritin (Born on January 1st, 1999) is the eldest son of June and Collin Juritin. He is portrayed by Robert Jennings, who also voiced various Annoying Orange characters. He swears, takes dares and does drugs. He also attempts to commit suicide constantly. He is friends with Xandra, who has the same brain mixed with Xandra from the Flipline Studios series. He has the same brain mixed with Casey from the Quinn Family and Grapefruit from Annoying Orange. He is the second-to-last boss in all of the games. He appears as a boss in Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking and Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 2. He appears as a boss in Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole and all the "Theory" games after it. He is always the second-to-last boss. In the "Juritin Family" episode, Jo failed this family, unfortunately. Before Supernanny's first visit, Collin and June tried these facilities for Joshua: Teen Camp, Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center. Jo met the family by late June 2012. The episode was recorded in July 2012. The episode aired on August 3, 2012. Appearance he got blonde hair with brown highlights, brown eyes and pale skin. he wears a blue shirt, black jeans and white shoes. Fame Checker Descriptions Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Supernanny: The Theory 2 Supernanny: The Theory International Personal Life In May 2018, it is known that he lives in apartment 125 in Gadadhara's first building invented. A job at the mean school costed just $30. Joshua is the main teacher of classroom 196, while Xandra is the main teacher of classroom 195. Since August 2023, Collin and June lived together, just the two of them, Collin was 71, and June was 67. "He was ill from drugs once, but managed to survive. He never suffered any serious diseases. Even though he's ill, I can tell he'll recover", stated Xandra Riley in the 100th episode of Todaro Warehouse Blast. Family Tree *Father: Collin Juritin (Nov. 1951-) *Mother: June Juritin (Oct. 1955-) *Sister: Zelda Juritin (2000-) *Brother: Edward Juritin (2003-) *Wife: Xandra Riley (1999-) Relationships *Xandra Riley ~ She is Joshua's girlfriend, or wife in Todaro Warehouse Blast. They get along fine. While he is concerned about her getting along with him, his parents aren't. *Orla Birou ~ She is the main antagonist of the 2012 Theory game. *Remano Children ~ They are the main antagonists of the Theory 2013 edition. *Canoe Killers ~ They are the main antagonists of the Theory 2014 edition and 2015 edition. *Chantelle McGregor ~ She is the main antagonist of the Theory 2016 edition. *Sabrina-Brunetta Imogen Spears ~ She is the main antagonist of the Theory DIY edition. *Giuseppe Todaro ~ He is recruited in the 26th episode by Giuseppe Todaro, and the others. Appearance He does not resemble anybody, but he wears different outfits. 5% of the time, he wears dark sunglasses. Personality Quotes Todaro Warehouse Blast *"Don't speak to me in that tone!" *"Reality Check? Oh, please. There's no such thing as reality check." *"Don't touch me, fruits don't deserve to win." *"Cram it. You're out of ideas." *"You're a fucking grapefruit head!" *"Stop it! I'm a fucking adult!" *"Sounds like alot of fun!" *"READ THE fucking MAGAZINE, !" *", READ!" *"EAT THOSE FOODS NOW!" *"While they eat those gross and disgusting foods, we will go to a diner for lunch." *"Now, MAKE KINDS OF !!" *"WHERE ARE THE fucking ? GIVE THEM TO ME...NOW!!!" *" , you just got yourself a detention for ." *"Grapefruits, must go to the principal's office." *"Now, while we play a game for huge guys like me, you will be watching ." *"THEY BETTER WATCH !" *"For not watching , , you will be by Alessandro Todaro till death." *"Passion fruits, Nicole Birou-Jennings is gonna eat you!" *"Bring it on, Queer-Bait!" *"Nobody can stop me, losers!" Supernanny: The Theory Animated *"So long, suckers!" *"Grapefruits, needs to get killed forever." *"Hey, passion fruits! Princess Starlight is watching Regular Show and you can't watch this show because it's for grapefruits only! Princess Starlight's the grapefruit here!" *"Zelda and Edward are HUGE grapefruits!" *"You might be for doing , you little grapefruit!" *"Stop doing , you fucking grapefruit!" *"STOP ME OR YOU WILL BE BY EVIL GHOSTS!" *"I don't believe in ghosts, ." *", did you know about how cowardly grapefruits are? They are scared of ghosts!" *" is a grapefruit and so does Zelda and Edward!" In Supernanny Mysteries Go!Animate Trivia *His full name is Joshua Roberto Juritin. *His favorite TV show is The Annoying Orange. *His favorite movie is A Clockwork Orange. *His favorite color is orange. *His favorite food is oranges. *His favorite drink is orange juice. *His family's Elf on the Shelf's name is Ruby. *His favorite number is 16. *His favorite snack are orange slices. *His favorite game is Conker Live & Reloaded. *He receives coal for Christmas 2011. *He receives coal again for Christmas 2012. *He is now on Santa Claus' Naughty List for life. *He was portrayed by Robert Jennings in Juritin Family, but nowhere else. *In Burb Family Revisited, Jo claimed that June had no babies until age 43, but since June was born in late 1955, and Joshua was born in January 1, 1999, that is correct. Future Joshua remains single in 2014, and he continues dating Xandra. It was unknown what becomes of Joshua or Xandra until the release Todaro Warehouse Blast. They have gotten married on December 2017 and live in Gadadhara's hotel. They both hold apartment 125. Xandra Riley is four months pregnant, since Xandra became pregnant in January 2018, and the story takes place on May 2018. Category:Males Category:Children Category:People Category:People portrayed by guest stars Category:Teenagers Category:Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Bosses Category:Forever Contents Category:Captors Category:Boys Category:Sons Category:Amok Runners Category:People born in 1999 Category:People born in January Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Villains Category:People from Ohio Category:Children from Ohio Category:Boys from Ohio Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:Drug Users